


Odd

by cardcaptorjames



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Burgers - Freeform, Cafes, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Fluffy, Incognito Steve, M/M, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Meet-Cute, POV Natasha Romanov, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Red Velvet Cake, Shy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardcaptorjames/pseuds/cardcaptorjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha notices something odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> So this has been running around my mind for a while now. Still working on Rainy Days but I just had to write this one too. I do not own Marvel or it's characters. This was just something that crossed my mind. This is also un beta-d so forgive the mistakes (I tried to edit it as best I could please point them out and I'll be glad to edit it). 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments, reviews and if you enjoyed it a kudos. :)

Natasha noticed something odd.

Being trained as a spy from a very young age, it was already natural for her to be fully aware of her surroundings. Even if she was not on missions, her observation skills are always spot on. Looking up from watching Pawn Stars, she saw Steve Rogers passing the living area. He looked surprised that she noticed him. He was wearing glasses and a baseball cap and just mumbled "I'm just going out for coffee." directed to her.

Before she can react Steve was already inside the elevator. They have a perfectly fine coffee maker in the kitchen. She also noted he was in a hurry to get to somewhere. This is really strange.

His clothes suggest that he's going incognito. There were no missions assigned to them for now so there was no need to be in disguise. Surprisingly most people don't recognize him so there wasn't a need for all the secrecy. It can be argued that he was just going out to sketch which he has been known to do but her intuition had always been right and she couldn't shake of the feeling that there was something off.

 Looking at the clock it was quarter to two in the afternoon. She took note of the time and promised to herself that she would look in to it soon.

 

* * *

 

 

Clint thought it was odd.

* * *

 

 He was looking for Steve so that he can ask help in finishing his mission reports (Maria Hill sent him an email telling him to submit it by tomorrow or he would be facing some very explicit consequences).

 He was not really good with this stuff so he usually asked Steve for help. He had been putting it off because it was one of the most boring things they have to do. He has this firm belief that time would be better spent in bed or eating rather than filling out forms.

 He let out a sigh as he walked around the tower looking for the Captain. He went to the gym, the labs, even the med bay but he was nowhere to be found. Checking on the wall clock it was quarter to 2 in the afternoon. Steve doesn't usually leave the tower in the afternoons. It was either he left at the most early and ungodly hour of the morning so that he can jog with Sam or very late in the afternoon to sketch or something.

 

He saw Nat turning the corner. "Hey Nat. Have you seen Steve I need help with those shitty reports." he asked. "I haven't seen him since after lunch. Have you tried the gym?" she asked.

 "No go. I even tried the labs and the med bay. He wasn't there." he said scracthing his chin. "Hmmm." she responded looking deep in thought.

 

"JARVIS? Did Steve leave the tower?" she suddenly asked.

 

"Captain Rogers did leave the tower about 30 minutes ago Miss Romanov." JARVIS replied.

"Thanks JARVIS." she mumbled.

"That's weird, Steve doesn't usually go out at this time." Clint looked confused.

 

"That is true, there's something we're missing here." she said looking pensieve.

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha and Clint saw something odd.

 It was a clear Friday afternoon. Just after lunch hour when they decided to go get coffee at this new place around the corner from the tower.

 The cafe was called Cat's Eyes and it served one of the tastiest grilled cheese sandwiches and iced coffee in town. The pastries weren't so bad as well.

 Taking their seats at the back of the cafe they started to dig in when the bell tinkled. Steve entered cafe and went straight to the counter. He ordered his drink and ordered what looked like chicken fajitas and some iced coffee and made his way to a solitary seat near a booth.

 He didn't notice the two at the back. Clint was about to wave at Steve but Natasha stopped him by smacking him on his head. "What did you do that for?" he asked massaging the back of his head.

 "Let's try to see why he's here." she said eyeing Steve as he brought out his sketch pad and pencil.

 "Well he's here to draw." Clint said with his shit eating grin gesturing at the sketch pad he pulled out. Nat smacked him again. Clint just groaned but became silent.

 A few minutes passed as Steve just continued doodling on his sketch pad. Nat was starting to think that he really did just come here to draw.

 Then the bell tinkled again. It was a little bit after 2 as a guy went in. He was wearing a big hoodie with a badger on it and a text in bold letters that says Hufflepuff on the front. He was also wearing black leggings and yellow boots as he made his way to the counter. Clint elbowed Natasha and pointed at Steve. Steve suddenly stopped sketching and was looking at the newcomer. There was a slight blush that appeared on his face. An honest to goodness blush.

 He snickered as she bit her lip to stop himself from laughing. Steve was looking nervous and shy as the newcomer got his order (a tall glass of chocolate shake with whipped cream and a slice of red velvet cake) and sat on a chair across Steve.

 Upon sitting down the guy notices Steve and gives him smile and a wave as he pulls out a bunch of papers from his bag and a pen. The guys starts reading the papers as he put on earphones and skims through it.

 For the better half of the hour Nat and Clint observes the way Steve sneaks glances at the guy while looking constipated and confused. He seems to be having some sort of internal battle. It was just sad to see the scene. Captain America. The hero that can face whole armies and tanks without fear or doubt. He is now reduced to a pining school girl. You can literally feel the longing in his stares.

 As the guy scratched away with his pen totally focused on the pile of papers, Steve sketches continuously.

 After of 2 hours the guy stretched and packed up his things. He gave a short wave to Steve and quickly walked out with Steve just gazing forlornly at the door.

 Nat and Clint looked at each other. A smirk appearing on their faces.

* * *

 

Nat was not completely shocked when Steve asked an odd question the next day.

 They were waiting for the de-briefing to start after that mission in Beirut when he suddenly asked. "Hey Nat, I was wondering if I can ask you a question." he asked in an uncharacteristically nervous and unsure voice.

"Sure Steve, what's that." she said neutrally. She was in fact smirking evilly within as she predicted the question.

"What's a Hufflepuff?" he asked. "It's one of the school houses in the Harry Potter series. Why do you ask?" she said smirking.

A blush started to appear from his neck up to his face. He was rubbing the back of his neck and looking shy "No reason. Uh.. should I put it in the list?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's actually really good book series. The movies are really good as to." she said. "I'll put it on the list then." he said pulling out a notepad and listing it in. She was about to say something else but Hill already walked in and started the debriefing.

* * *

 

 

Natasha shouldn't have found this odd.

 She was currently in the Cat's eyes cafe and was waiting for the guy Steve was ogling at.

 (Yes he was ogling. It was confirmed by the fact that he has a lot of sketches of the guy on his drawing pad. There was no way that he can draw him in such detail without ogling)

 She sat on the same seat Steve usually sat at. (Steve is currently in DC)

 It was a little after 2 pm when the bell tinkled and the guy came in. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with a red bowtie. It might have looked weird on someone else but it definitely suited this guy.

 He was currently placing his order at the counter while amiably chatting with the cashier. He seemed to be a regular and was having a laugh with him. The laugh was so open and rich it made you smile. As he went to the side to wait for his order she also noticed him helping an elderly woman put a sleeve on a to go cup and he even opening the door for her. After he got his order he gave a quick smile to the cashier and barista and went to his seat.

He sat down and pulled out a laptop, a red pen, a bunch of papers, and an old iPod. While turning on the laptop he took a sip of his drink and a bite of the cake, He closed his eyes savoring the taste with a smile.

 Natasha didn't find it odd that Steve was interested in this guy. He seems pretty approachable and cute.

 Nat decided it was time to make a plan. She's gonna play matchmaker again for Steve.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's side of the story. This is how it all began.

It was one of those lull days in between missions. He wasn't really sure how is he gonna pass the time. He has been running all morning. He went to the gym and had a sparring match with Thor. He tried to mark things off his list but he just didn't feel like spending the entire day watching movies.

 So he decided to take a walk outside and soak in the city he once knew. Maybe even sketch somewhere. He put on a cap and the eyeglasses he got before (he didn't want people to recognize him) and stepped out of the building.

 

* * *

 

 

He was walking around the city of New York soaking in the sights. It was really different from what he grew up back in the 40s.

 

There were a lot of stores and a stream of people talking on their phones as they briskly walked about going to their work. It really was a surreal feeling seeing New York now compared to what he knew when he was growing up.

 

It can be disorienting at times but little by little he was getting used to it.

 

Turning the corner, he saw a fairly new (judging from the coat of paint it had) cafe named Cat's Eyes.

 

Peering in he thought it was really cozy and decided to get inside and do his sketching there.

 

"Welcome to Cat's Eyes." a voice greeted him. Looking at the counter the voice came from a woman at the counter.

 

"Hi." he said politely and proceeded to check out the food displayed on the side of the counter. While he was deciding what to buy the bell by the door tinkled again. "Hey Leah good morning!" cheery voice said.

 

"Oh hey Y/N, back so soon?" the girl at counter, Leah asked. "Well I needed my sweet tooth fix again before I actually rip a student of mine's head off. I mean really I know I'm young but I'm not dumb." said the new comer with a highly exasperated voice.

 

"The guy had the nerve to try give me the dog ate my paper excuse and he does not even have a dog. I mean really?" he continued.

 

Steve couldn't help but laugh at comment. He suddenly caught himself and stopped his laugh and felt embarrassed. He sneaked a look at the guy and found he was looking back at him smiling and said "What a lame excuse right?"

 

He was able to mumble out "Yeah." The guy seemed to take the answer and got back to talking to Leah.

 

He decided to focus on what he would be getting. He's beginning to feel odd just standing there, unable to decide what to get.

 

"Trouble deciding?" he turned to see that guy smiling at him. "Yes, they all look really good." he answered.

 

He nodded sagely and looked at the display as well. He was wearing a grey shirt with a picture of a fox on it. He also had dark grey slacks tucked in white boots. He was carrying a rather large brown leather bag. Steve took note of how the pants hugged the legs of this guy and when he bent a bit he couldn't help but sneak a little peek on his ass. He blushed at the sight.

 

"I suggest you to try the chicken fajitas. Those are amazing. Add a slice of the chocolate cake and a tall glass of the Cafe Latte, you should be good." he said smiling at Steve.

 

He smiled and suddenly said "Are you forcing me to order since I have been standing here delaying you for a long time?" in a teasing tone. This surprised him since he usually wasn't as smooth with the people he likes. The guy laughed and said "Why whatever gave you the idea?" in a very theatrical mock offended way.

 

"Well I'll try the chicken fajitas then." Steve said and went to the counter.

* * *

 

Steve sat down on the a table in the middle of the cafe. It was sparingly occupied with just him and the guy and an elderly couple inside. After chowing down the chicken fajitas (it was pretty tasty) he started to sketch on his pad. It was mostly the city and some of the things he remembered from the 40s.

 

The guy, Y/N, sat a booth right across Steve. He ordered a red velvet cake and a tall mug of hot chocolate. Steve had done a sketch of Bucky when he looked up and saw a sight that took his breath away.

 

Sunlight was streaming in from the glass window and Y/N was laughing at something said to him over his phone. The laughter filled the cafe and it felt so genuine that you cannot help but smile. His eyes were crinkled and he had thrown his head back. He was so surprised at the sight that he didn’t notice that Y/N was now looking at him with his head tilted and mouthed "Are you okay?"

 

He blushed, nodded and just went back to sketching doodles. He didn't notice he was actually sketching Y/N's laughing face. He couldn’t put his finger on it but he was really drawn to Y/N. Like he is someone Steve should know about. If only he can pluck up the courage to get to know him. Fear had always been there whenever he wanted to talk to someone new.

 

It’s that fear he has that they would be hurt just by being associated with him. He sighed as Y/N stood up and gave him a small smile and a wave goodbye. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat uses her super spy skills to push Steve to take action.

Nat was discreetly sitting at the back of the cafe. She had been there before Steve and the guy he ogles arrived so that she can set up shop. She was sure that she won't be recognized by Steve but just to be on the safe side she was sporting a blonde wig and oversized sunglasses.

 

Sipping her coffee she heard the door open and in comes Steve. He was wearing those glasses and cap again.

 

As he was lining up to the counter the door opened again and as if on cue a blush spreads across Steve's face as the guy entered. He was wearing a a tank top designed with stars and stripes (it looked like it was inspired by the USA flag) over a fitted white shirt and a red tie. His pants was also red and it hugged his legs distractingly. It was tucked inside white Doc Martens.

 

Steve was so distracted that he didn't notice that the guy was now looking at him. They guy spoke first and Steve just blushed more and said something. The guy just smiled and waved it off. He proceeded to pass by Steve and look at the food display. Steve looked really embarrassed and proceeded to make his order and took his seat without looking at the guy again.

Nat just sighed. She had been observing them for several days already and Steve has not made a move. He would talk to the guy a bit and blush a lot but aside from that nothing. This was getting hard to watch also quite depressing. It was time to put her plan in action and make this Tragedy into a Comedy.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve was walking towards the Cat's Eyes cafe again. Ever since the first time Y/N talked to him he had been coming back to the cafe and was always looking for a chance to talk to him more (if he was being honest though he isn't sure if borrowing 2 pens, a piece of paper and eraser would count as conversations).

 

He has been trying to pluck up the courage to get to know him but that gnawing fear (plus the high stack of papers Y/N is always scribbling on) of putting him in danger with his life a always makes me think twice. At same time his life seems to become brighter everytime Y/N smiles at him. This confusion tends to make him lose all coherent thought to even start a conversation.

 

So there Steve stood placing his order of chicken fajitas, a slice of chocolate cake and an iced Cafe Latte. When the door opened again Y/N came in with his usual smile on his face making him blush and smile as well.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve was finding this situation odd. Leah had asked him for a favor. It seems that Y/N has left his wallet when he went out a couple of minutes ago. Leah asked if I can be the one to return it since she can't leave the cafe and I look trustworthy enough.

 

"Alright, where is he going to right now?" Steve putting the wallet on his jacket pocket. "He's actually a professor at NYU, he teaches there. You can check the wallet his ID should be there." she said.

 

"Okay," he said as he went out.

 

He went back to the tower and got his motorcycle.

 

* * *

 

 

Nat was smiling to herself when she left the cafe a few minutes ago. She spoke to Leah earlier and she was in on the plan.

 

Using her super discreet skills she was able to get Y/N's wallet from his bag and she asked Leah to tell Steve to give it to him.

 

All went according to plan and he left without another word heading back to the tower. She assumes he's going to get his bike and go to NYU to speak to the guy. She smiled even more when she imagined how it would go. If he still has not asked him out, she would have to use her other skills.

 

* * *

 

 

Y/N was nearing the campus gate when he started to groping inside my tote bag for my ID. After a couple of seconds frantically feeling the inside and outside of his bag he was surprised not only was his ID missing but also his wallet.

 

"What fresh hell is this?" he muttered. He took out his phone and was about to dial one of the other professors to see if they can cover the class for now while he backtracked where he went when he saw Steve parking his bike.

 

He could feel a huge blush forming as he walked towards him. He was really handsome. His blonde hair shines with the sun. That adorable little smile plastered on his chiseled face. He seems so awkward yet confident at the same time. Kinda like a Labrador or golden retriever.

 

"Hey Y/N." he said giving him a small wave. "Hey Steve, sorry I have to go I may or may not have left my wallet and ID at the cafe and I have a class in about 20 minutes so..." Y/N said awkwardly.

 

"I actually have it here." Steve said pulling out the wallet from his jacket pocket.

 

Y/N's eyes grew wide and said "Oh my God! Thank you Steve. Your such a lifesaver." taking his hand and shaking it.

 

Steve was a bit surprised and blushed with the sudden contact. "Leah asked me to give it to you. It's no big deal." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"It really is Steve. I wouldn't be able to get to my class without my ID and you have no idea how important my wallet is." Y/N said smiling at him.

 

"I'm glad I helped." Steve said smiling as well. "Tell you what, this is actually last class here for the day. I'll treat you to this really awesome diner." Y/N said

 

"It's okay Y/N, I just wanted to help out. There's no need for that." Steve said shyly. Y/N just shook his head "Nope, this is happening. So just be here after 2 hours and I'll show where the best burgers in town is. I won't be taking no for an answer" Y/N said waving his fingers at Steve and batting his eyelashes.

 

Steve laughed and said "Okay then Y/N. See you later."

 

"Sure thing Stevie. Thanks again." he said smiling and giving a small wink at Steve.

 

Steve felt his heart stop a bit as he waved goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Y/N goes on a ride to get the best burgers in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> Sorry I have not updated up until now. My laptop died and I couldn't work on my story. I'm still having my laptop fixed. I'll be updating Rainy Days soon since all my files have been destroyed (T.T). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't all Marvel.. I'm just a fan who wanted to write something.

Nat was sitting on a stool enjoying a grilled cheese sandwich when she saw something odd.

 

Steve walked in with a smile on his face. Steve smiles, don't get her wrong, but the one he has on was akin to excitement which she rarely sees.

 

"What's going on Steve?" she asked with a smirk on her face. Steve blushed "Uhm, I'm meeting someone for burgers." he said awkwardly as he tried to avoid looking at Nat's face.

 

"Hot date?" she teased. "N-no, I mean he is pretty hot, what I meant wa-was it's not a date." he said awkwardly. Nat had to fight down a sudden urge to hysterically laugh at him. He really does seem to like the guy.

 

Clint decided to show at that moment "What's this I hear that Steve has a hot date?" he asked plopping down on a stool beside Natasha. He attempted to take a sandwich but was thwacked by her.

 

"It's not a date." Steve said defensively. "You like the guy don't you?" Natasha asked. "Uhm, yeah." he said softly. "Does he like you?" Clint asked.

 

"I don’t know." he answered sounding a bit defeated. "But you're gonna try and woo him right?" Natasha asked. "I uhm." Steve blushed deeply at the thought. "Then it's a date." Clint answered.

 

Steve sighed in resignation and just said "I'm going to take a shower." and left the kitchen.

 

Nat and Clint just looked at each other and laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

Y/N was standing on the street in front of NYU when he saw Steve arrive with his bike. He waved at him and went to Steve as he parked his bike.

 

"Hey there Steve, ready to get a taste of the best burgers in town?" Y/N asked with a smirk. "Yeah, I hope you don’t mind if we take my bike." he said running his hand through his hair. "Nope. I think it would be fun. Although I don't have any helmet." Y/N said.

 

Steve took out a helmet and offered it to Y/N. Y/N took it and asked "What about you?"

 

"I'm good." he said simply. "Alrighty then." Y/N climbs at the back of the bike and puts his helmet on. He was not sure where to put his hand on so he just grasp the handle at the back of the bike.

 

Steve revved the bike up and he sped thru the road. This forced Y/N to lurched forward and fearing he'd lose his balance wrapped his arms around Steve's waist unconsciously.

 

He blushed deeply as he felt Steve's abs through his shirt. "God he was ripped" Y/N thought. "Where to Y/N?" Steve asked.

 

"Turn right at that stoplight and just go straight we should find it." Y/N said.

 

Steve did as what he was told and as they travelled the street Y/N tapped him to stop at a vintage looking diner. "Here we are! Welcome to Denny's" Y/N said with a flourish. He jumped down from the bike and took off his helmet.

 

Y/N took Steve's hand as he parked the bike in front of the diner and pulled him inside. Steve was smiling widely a blush appearing on his face as Y/N's excitement made him look cuter.

 

Entering the diner it was almost empty save for an elderly couple in a booth. "Denny?" Y/N called out.

 

A bearded red head poked out from the kitchen window and said with a big smile "Y/N!" and he immediately went out of the kitchen.

 

The man was really tall and burly. He gave a big bear hug to Y/N and he started to swing him around. "Little bunny!" he said in his big booming voice.

 

"Stop it Big Bear!" Y/N was giggling. Steve stood there awkwardly looking at them. The other patrons didn't seem to find it odd as well as the other staff. Must be a regular occurrence. He couldn't help but feel just a tad bit of jealous watching this scene. They seem to be so close. He envied Denny for being able to hug Y/N.

 

After a few moments Denny puts down Y/N and says "So what are you doing here?"

 

"I brought a friend to try your burgers and also I've been kinda craving for them myself. It really is the best burgers in town." he said smiling at Denny.

 

Denny eyed the newcomer from head to foot sizing him up. He felt kind of protective over Y/N since he has known him for years and has helped him a lot. Steve felt a bit intimidated but he smiled at Denny and he nodded.

 

"Denny this is Steve. Steve this a very good friend of mine Denny." he said not feeling the bit of tension forming between the two.

 

They shook hands rather firmly and they went to their way to a booth. "Denny 2 of your big bang burgers 2 large fries and 2 chocolate milkshakes." Y/N said smiling. "Anything else you would like to add Steve?" he turned to him smiling cheekily. Steve chuckled and said "Nah I'm good."

 

Denny chimed in "You sure you don't want to just share the milkshake?" Steve and Y/N blushed "N-no we're fine Denny." Y/N said. Denny laughed as he walked away.

 

Y/N cleared his throat and said “So Steve, I noticed you liked drawing in that sketchpad of yours. What do you like to draw?” he asked leaning his chin on the palm of his hand. “Different things. Buildings, the park, places I go to. A lot has changed since I was here last time it just helps me process all the changes.” Steve said with a smile. “How long were you away from New York/” Y/N asked. “About 70 years.” he shyly joked. “Well you don’t look your age.” He responded giggling. “No seriously, when did you comeback to NY?” Y/N asked. He bit his lower lip and said “About a couple of weeks ago.”

 

“I see. Well welcome back to New York” Y/N said smiling brightly at him. Steve smiled back but felt guilty about lying to Y/N. Technically he was not lying, he just moved back to New York after that incident in DC. He was not brave enough to tell him who he is. Yet.

 

“You’re quite good. No wait scratch that you have a lot of real talent. I saw some of your sketches and they are just beautiful.” Y/N said in a cheerful way complete with arm movements. Steve couldn’t help but smile at what he said. The way he says things makes him think of that first ray of sunshine he sees from his early morning run.

 

“Thanks, I’m not that good though.” He said smiling shyly at Y/N. “That’s actually one of the biggest understatement of this still very young century Steve.” Y/N said in a deadpan voice and pouted lips. Steve couldn’t help but smile and after a few moments both of them started laughing for no apparent reason.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets Y/N's other friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> Here's another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you to all the people who read and also left a kudos. I'm really happy people are reading my stories. 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to comment or message me. :)
> 
> I do not own Marvel.

Steve and Y/N continued talking to each other. They talked about funny childhood memories, hobbies and travel plans. Steve was careful in what he said opting out things that would identify him as Captain America and that he really did grow up in the Great Depression. He liked the way Y/N would tell his stories. The way he used his hands in grand gestures as he told them. The way he would laugh and throw his head back as he listened to his stories. It made Steve oddly happy and content to make this guy smile and laugh. It was like coming home and finding something warm to welcome you.

 

“So there I was sitting on this makeshift chair. It was actually this huge wooden cube that had been part of the exhibit I setup for the school fair. As I was siting on it I hear a faint cracking sound and then the part where I was sitting broke and I literally fell inside like a package it was all very cartoonish.” Y/N had started to giggle as he retold the story. Steve however was concerned, “Did you hurt yourself?” he asked a bit worriedly. It caught Y/N off guard since usually people would laugh at that part he was silent for a bit but then he giggled and said “Stevie it’s I wasn’t injured or anything.” Smiling at him. “That’s good.” He smiled.

 

_“What a puppy dog.”_ Y/N thought to himself. “Anyway, after that little incident people were swarming to our exhibit trying to see if I was okay, so I stood up and winked at them and said Bet you can’t beat that? They all laughed and stayed to learn more about the exhibit. We had a good sell that day.” Y/N says while giggling. Steve also couldn’t help but chuckle at what had happened. As they laughed Denny came in and said “Here you are guys it’s on the house.” He said looking at Y/N with a smile and giving Steve a dirty look and he left.

 

The burgers looked good. It was a large patty and cheese was seeping thru, the fries was crispy and big. “This looks sooo good.” Y/N said smiling at Steve. “Yeah it is.” He answered. “C’mon I’m so famished let’s dig in.” Y/N suggested as he began to eat. Steve chuckled at his excitement and followed.

 

As they ate they began to tell stories again to each other. Y/N was telling him funny stories about teaching in college. He was teaching Art history and Steve heard the most creative ways students tried to avoid submitting their homework. He couldn’t help but laugh at one excuse where said student said that he was trying to summon a dragon and it ate the homework. “I just rolled my eyes and said I’m the Mother of Dragons I didn’t see anyone of them disappear.”

 

Steve looked at Y/N a bit puzzled. “Haven’t watched Game of Thrones huh?” Y/N asked. He nodded “You should it’s really great.”

 

Steve made a mental note to look it up. “Anyways, how’s the burger?” Y/N asked as he took a bit of his burger. “It really is delicious.” Steve smiled as some of the juice from the burger trickled on the side of his mouth. “You have something on your mouth let me just..” Y/N said as he took a napkin and wiped Steve’s mouth. Both of them blushed and tried to look at something else. There was an awkward silence when all of a sudden they heard a lot of motorcycles revving outside of the diner.

 

The door suddenly opened an a group of large and burly men all wearing the same leather jacket came in. The one in the front had auburn beard and long hair scanned the diner as if looking for something. Steve became nervous as what looked like trouble brewing but then Y/N squealed in delight. “Warlord? Is that you?”

 

“Excuse me Steve let me just greet them” Y/N said smiling as he stood up. “Little bunny!” The guy called out in his booming voice as Y/N approached the big guy and giving him a fist bump and a hug. “You even brought Chieftain, Troll and Dwayne. Hi guys!” he waved at the cluster of biker guys and they all waved back and said in chorus “Hi, Y/N”

 

Steve watched curiously as Y/N happily chatted with Warlord and the other guys. He was using those big gestures again and was laughing as he talked to them. Steve couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous at how close they were to Y/N. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he did not notice that they were all coming to their booth. “Hey Steve, these are my friends.” He gestured to them and Steve gave them a warm smile “Hi”

 

They all glared at him, not noticing how they were glaring at Steve Y/N proceeded to introduce them to him “That’s Warlord.” Y/N pointed at the biggest of them. He had the auburn hair and beard. “This is Chieftain” he gestured at the bald guy with a goatee and a large Native American tattoo on his bulky arm. “The one on the back is Troll” he gestured at the tall man (Steve estimated that Troll is as tall as Thor) with brown hair cropped close and an eyebrow piercing. “And lastly the one beside Warlord is Dwayne” he pointed to the guy who has long hair tied in a pony tail.

 

“Guys this is Steve.” Y/N said to the group. They all took turns to shake Steve’s hand and he felt like they were attempting to crush his hand. Y/N sat on the booth again “What are you guys doing here?” Y/N asked. “Denny called us saying you were here with someone” he gave Steve a hard look. “And also we wanted to see you. It’s been a long time since we saw each other.” Warlord said with a fondness that seems out of place for such a big guy.

 

“Awww Warlord, yeah I’ve missed you guys to. I’ve just been a bit busy with classes and everything.” Y/N smiling at them. Steve just remained there silent as he watched how they spoke. “Oh right sorry. Steve, you must wondering how they met me.” Y/N said wiggling his eyebrows. Steve blushed a bit seeing him do that “Uh yeah.” He said not quite sure what else to say.

 

“Well we had an outreach program before on teaching and coaching people who were interested in taking there GEDs. It was for free and my dad mostly sponsored the things we would be using. Reviewers, papers, pens, notebooks etc. I was assigned to teach them and that’s where we met.” I say smiling as I remember the funniest moments in class.

 

Steve couldn’t help but feel warm and happy as Y/N continue to tell his story as he ate his food. Sometimes he would share it to them as he spoke. From the time a rival bike gang tried to disrupt his class (which Warlord interjected by saying “ _He went up to the guy whose a couple feet taller, brought a stool and clotted him on the ears saying, you better sit your asses at the back or so help me I will finish you all like a cheesecake_ ” it cracked up the entire room and when the guy tried to talk and intimidate him he clotted his ear with a fan again and pointed at the back row. They all went at the back and listened thru the entire class. It was hilarious.) To the time he baked them all cupcakes at the end of the tutorials. Steve was smiling widely not only because of how cute Y/N was but the stories they shared showed of how caring he can be. It also reminded him of his time with the Howling Commandos. The way they chided and play around with each other made him remember their good old times.

 

“Oh wait excuse me I’m just going to the bathroom.” Y/N said as he scooted out of the booth. Steve was suddenly left alone with these men Y/N considered friends. Warlord looked at him menacingly “So Steve, we’re gonna have a talk about you and Y/N”

 

Steve couldn’t help but worry a bit as he felt like a storm was brewing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve received a "Shovel talk" from Y/N's friend and gets invited to meet Y/N's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, hit and comments. I really feel grateful that you guys visited and bothered to read this fic. Please don't hesitate to send me a message here or at my tumblr cardcaptorjames.tumblr.com
> 
> Sorry if this was posted late I have been very busy at work. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel in any way shape and form. I'm just a simple gay guy trying wot make my way in life.

So Steve sat there surrounded by a group of big burly men. They were all looking at him with their eyes full of suspicion. He couldn’t help but feel a bit flustered at the palpable mistrust they were sending his way. He was used to facing great adversity but somehow this felt different. These men truly cared for Y/N and would do anything to protect him.

 

“So Steve is it? Tell us the truth, you like our little Y/N” Warlord asked crossing his arms to his chest as he spoke. Steve blushed but answered “Yes, I really like Y/N” firmly making sure that he looked Warlord straight at his eyes. Warlord raised an eyebrow. Chieftain then asked him “So is this some sort of date?” narrowing his eyes. “ I’m not sure. He insisted on treating me to a burger because I returned his wallet. I wanted to ask him out…” he blushed deeper and swallowed a bit “…but I guess things just happen.”

 

“How did you meet?” Warlord asked again. “I met him at a café. He was a regular and I have just recently found the place. We talked a bit there but he was always so busy we just talk in passing. I just got to have a real conversation with him here.” Steve answered with a smile as he remembered Y/N’s laugh.

 

Warlord and the others saw the way Steve smiled a little and the way he answered there question. So Warlord nodded and said to him “Okay here’s the deal blondie. We will hurt you real bad if you ever so much make Y/N sniffle. We would KNOW even if he would try and hide it from us. So if you’re sure you would like to ask him out, go ahead, but if you hurt him we will hunt you down and break you like a twig.” Warlord said as the others flexed there muscles and looked at him darkly. “I fully understand. I would never intentionally hurt Y/N. If I do I’ll go look for you myself and allow you to hurt me as much as you’d like” Steve said looking sincere. They all scoffed.

 

“Hey guys, are you threatening my new friend here?” Y/N asked as he tapped his foot and put his hands on his hips raising an eyebrow. “No little bunny, we were just talking” Warlord smiled. “Alright, I don’t want my new friend to be scared of you guys.” Y/N said winking at Steve.

 

Steve smiled as Y/N sat down. “Well we should get going little bunny.” Warlord said as they all stood up. “Okay. Hey swing by the house on the 22nd Dad has a party and you all are invited.” Y/N said smiling at them. “Is it one of those black tie things again.” Warlord asked looking amused. “Nope just come there and we’ll eat lots of food. You know my mum loves you guys and she hasn’t seen you in a while to.” Y/N smiled widely. Warlord laughed and nodded at Y/N as he left with the others. Y/N then turned to Steve and said “And of course you’re invited Stevie.”

 

Steve blushed and said “You don’t have to invite me Y/N. I don’t want to impose or anything. You barely –“ but Y/N held his forefinger to his lips. “Ah, Ah, Ah Stevie. You’re my friend now and I’d like for you to go and meet my family to. I mean it would good for you to meet new people since you just came back to New York right?” Y/N said smiling widely at Steve.

 

He just nodded and gave him a shy smile rubbing the back of his neck. They continued to talk about small stuff (Steve being very careful not to reveal anything that would make Y/N realize who he really was. They didn’t really notice that they had finished their food and had a refill of milkshakes as the sun went down.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve forgets something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings all, 
> 
> Thanks again for reading this story. Sorry I just posted a new update now. Life has been a drag lately. But I hope y'all like this. 
> 
> 1.) Once again I do not own Marvel.   
> 2.) This is un beta'ed so mistakes are mine.  
> 3.) I love you all.
> 
> Please don't hesitate leave me a note or review or a kudos. You can also message me in tumblr cardcaptorjames.tumblr.com

Chapter 7

 

Gunshots sounded through the night in a remote snowy forest somewhere in Budapest.

 

Steve, Clint and Natasha were asked to go on a mission check a strange stone building suspected to be one of the more secluded HYDRA hideouts. The men inside was not going down without a fight and was gunning the 3 Avengers with every ammunition they have. Steve was wondering if he should call for back up from the others.

 

“We can take them you know Cap.” Clint said as he crouched beside Nat bow at the ready. He smiled at Clint and said “We should plan our strike.” As he peeked and ducked back down as he was shot at by the gun men. “We should just wing it Cap.” Clint replied with a mischievous smile. “I’m with him on this one Steve. Just block the bullets and we’ll shoot.” Natasha added as she charged her arm bands and pulled out her pistols. “Fine, I’ll jump out first and draw their fire. You guys just shoot them.” He shook his head. Not the best plan but it would do in this situation.

 

“We should hurry it up.” Natasha said as he took a look at her watch. “Or you’re gonna be late for a very important date.” She smirked at him. Steve looked confused. “Don’t tell me you forgot?” she looked at him. “Today’s the 22nd, didn’t you say you’re meeting Y/N again?”

 

Steve’s eyes widened. How can he forget such a thing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_When Y/N saw that it was now dark outside. “It’s getting late, I should go Steve, I have a class at like 7 am.”_

_Steve looked at him worried and said “I’m sorry I made you stay out late Y/N. I didn’t mean –“ Y/N just sighed and said “I enjoyed spending time with you Steve. It’s not like you held me against my will and I was the one who invited you so calm yourself alright.” Y/N gave him an amused smile. Steve just blushed and nodded._

_Y/N settled the bill (at Steve’s indignant huffing) and stepped outside. “So Steve uhm it was really awesome talking and eating with you here. Sorry about Warlord and others they can be quite a presence.” He giggle. Steve couldn’t help but smile at him and said “It’s fine I like meeting new people and also it was really swell I got to spend my time with such a caring person as you.”_

_Y/N blush covered his face he was a bout to respond when a sleek black Porsche parked in front of him. Steve suddenly stiffened as a man in a suit stepped out. He was a tall man with his black hair that is lined with grays. He had a mature weather beaten face but his eyes did not loose any fire in them. He was lean and lithe. . “Hey Seymour, thanks for picking me up” Y/N waved at the guy. He just nodded and looked at Steve with furrowed eyes. “Oh this Steve. He’s a friend. Steve this is Seymour.” Steve extended his hand. Seymour nodded and took it reluctantly. Looking at Y/N “You’re mom and brothers are expecting you for dinner.”_

_“Thanks Seymour, so this is me Steve, thanks for today it was really fun.” Y/N said smiling widely at Steve. Steve’s skin blushed up to his scalp seeing him smile like that. “No problem Y/N, it was really swell talking to you and thanks for the burgers.” He smiled shyly._

_“Well you did return my wallet. Oh hey do you have a phone?” Y/N asked. “Uh yeah.” He answered as he pulled out a Starkphone. Y/N put in his digits and called his own phone with it to record Steve’s number. “I’ll text you the address. You’re going to the party right?” Y/N asked looking at Steve imploringly. “Uh yeah.” Was all he can say. “Perfect, see you around then, bye Stevie” he gave him a wave and got in the car. Seymour looked at Steve intently at him before going to the driver’s seat. Y/N gave one last cheery wave as the car left._

_Steve smiled to himself as he got to his bike and drove away. When he arrived at the tower Y/N had sent him a text already containing his home address._

 

* * *

 

 

“It totally escaped my mind.” Steve looked at Natasha shock etched on his face. Nat just rolled her eyes. “Then we better hurry up and get you to that date.”

“It’s not really a date Nat he just asked me to go to a party his parents was having.” Steve muttered. Clint and Nat just gave him a deadpan look. “Whatever it is let’s finish this sucker and we’ll get you to your Y/N.” Clint smiled cheekily at Steve. Steve blushed a bit then nodded. With heightened determination he jumped over the fallen log and ran to the HYDRA base dodging bullets with movements that would rival the Matrix movies as Clint and Nat followed with guns and bow blazing.


End file.
